Baby Brother
by Dragon1990
Summary: Lori and her four sisters wake up one morning to learn that the baby they've been waiting for has finally come. But imagine their surprise when they learn that this time, their newest sibling is a boy! This is my version of Lincoln's birth and I hope you all like it.
1. New Baby Brother

[The Loud House]

It was a little after seven in the morning at twelve sixteen Franklin Ave. Royal Woods Michigan. The sun shown brightly over the Loud House with very few clouds in the sky. Within one of the upstairs bedrooms the oldest child was the first to wake up. Lori Loud was the firstborn and oldest of five girls in her family. She was six years old with yellow blonde hair. She yawned once and sat up before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She was wearing a bright blue nightgown with white socks to keep her feet warm. She climbed out from under the covers of her bed and stretched a little bit to wake herself up some more. She then turned to see her little sister and roommate still sleeping peacefully in her bed on the other side of their room with her lips curled into a smile.

"Leni." she said gently shaking her little sister's shoulder. "Leni it's time to get up."

Her younger sibling stirred a little at first but then yawned and opened her eyes before smiling. "Good morning Lori." she greeted sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Leni Loud was the second child after Lori. She was five years old and had bright shoulder length blonde hair. She was wearing the same kind of nightgown her older sister was wearing except it was light green. She and Lori were both really close, being a year apart and roommates for as far back as she could remember. She loved her big sister very much because while Lori could be very bossy at times, constantly trying to tell her and their little sisters what to do all the time she was always looking out for them and always did her best for them being only six years old. Leni looked up to her and the both of them got along great most of the time. If they ever got into a confrontation it was usually over a doll or one of their favorite dresses.

"Come on, we need to wake up the others and get ready for school." she told her as the younger of the two slipped out from under her covers.

Both sisters left their bedroom together and turned down the hallway where their younger sisters slept. Lori knocked on the door before letting herself in where she saw that Luna was already awake while Luan and Lynn were still asleep in their bed and crib.

"Good morning Lori, good morning Leni." she greeted as she played with her little keyboard that their parents got her for her last birthday.

Luna Loud was the middle child out of five girls. She was four years old, had dark brown shoulder length hair and several freckles on her cheeks. She was wearing a lavender colored nightgown and little white socks to keep her feet warm. She sat on the floor with her keyboard out in front of her and was playing the keys at random trying to come up with her own song which she did often. Luna showed a love for music early on when their mother noticed how she would play by taking all the pots and pans out of the cabinets and play them like a drum set when she was only one year old. And while she still loved wearing dresses like her big sisters did, she still loved playing music and singing more. It was something she was passionate about.

She was always asking for more toy instruments from her parents and by now she already had her own play set of drums, a xylophone, a ukulele and her favorite keyboard. Her parents have promised her once she was old enough to pay for piano, violin or singing lessons once she made up her mind on what she wanted to learn.

"Good morning Luna, up already?" Leni asked smiling.

"Yeah, I just wanted to play a little bit before it was time to go to school." she answered.

"Well it's time to get up and get ready now Luna." Lori told her. "Help me get Luan and Lynn up so we can get clean and have our breakfast before we have to go."

As the oldest of the five Lori had taken it upon herself to help all of her little sisters get ready for school each morning. Her parents were very proud of her for showing such maturity while only being six years old. And it's been a huge help for their parents who're under a lot of pressure each morning to get the girls bathed, dressed and fed before taking them all to their daycare, preschool and kindergarten classes so that they can get to work on time. Lori went over to Luan's bed where she was still sleeping comfortably while Leni and Luna walked up to Lynn's crib.

"Luan." Lori said as she gently shook her little sister's shoulder. "Luan it's time to get up. We need to get ready for school."

The three year old shifted in bed just a little to turn her head and open her sleepy eyes before yawning herself awake. "Good morning Lori." she smiled.

"Luan it's time to get up." she said again.

Luan Loud was the fourth born and second youngest of the Loud sisters. She was three years old with light brown hair and prominent buck teeth which stuck out when her mouth was closed. At the moment she was only wearing her yellow nightgown with white socks and her hair was down. Usually she wore her favorite yellow plaid dresses with her hair tied back in a ponytail with a yellow scrunchy to keep it out of her eyes. Luan was one of the most playful of the sisters. Always wanting to play a game or dolls with one of her sisters. She enjoyed trying on dresses with Lori and Leni and she enjoyed playing instruments with Luna too although music wasn't really her thing. And of course she also really enjoyed playing with her baby sister Lynn.

"Good morning Lynn." Leni greeted as she brought down one side of the crib so they could lift her up and out.

Luna reached in and gently lifted the toddler up and out as she was waking up. "Hey, you're dry this morning Lynn, good for you." Luna told her smiling.

Lynn Loud Jr. was the fifth born girl and currently the baby of the family. She was two years old with brown hair, freckles on her cheeks and she was wearing a red onesie with feet at the bottom. Out of the five girls, Lynn was the most energetic and playful. From the very day she first learned to walk she was always on the move. Her older sisters had to keep their eyes on her constantly because she was always getting into things she shouldn't and Lori was always tiring herself out just trying to keep up with her. Another thing Lynn did all the time because she thought it was so funny was taking her older sisters smaller toys and dropping them into the toilet bowl for them to find again later. By now she was learning to speak in full sentences and she was still potty training.

Once everyone was awake Lori lead them to the bathroom and they took a quick bath together. She made sure they washed their hair properly and were thorough with their body wash before they all got out and got dressed. Lori put on her favorite light blue short sleeved top and navy blue jean skirt. Leni put on her light green dress with white frills while Luna put on her indigo short sleeved top and lavender plaid skirt. The outfit that had a white bow tied around her waist and came with a matching bow for her hair. Luan wore a sleeve less yellow dress with a yellow plaid skirt and black bow around her waist and she wore her hair up in a pony tail with her yellow scrunchy. And finally Lynn wore a red short sleeved shirt and blue overalls with her hair tied back.

Once everyone got their socks and shoes on they all headed downstairs with Lori carrying Lynn in her arms. The five girls entered the kitchen together expecting to see their mother setting the table for them while their father would be finishing up on cooking them breakfast. However they were all surprised to see someone else. A familiar looking man with broad shoulders, white hair on his head, bushy grey eyebrows and equally bushy mustache over his lips. He also had bulky arms with navy tattoos and he wore a white short sleeved shirt and blue jeans held up with orange suspenders. He greeted his granddaughters with a warm and loving smile.

"Hey good morning Girls." their grandfather greeted as he flipped a pancake in the skillet on the stove. "Who wants hotcakes?"

"Pop Pop?!" shouted Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan in unison.

"Pop Pop! Pop Pop! Pop Pop!" Lynn cheered as she ran over to be scooped up into her granddad's arms.

"Hello Lynn!" he cheered as he gave her a big hug. "I'm so happy to see you too. You and all your Sisters."

The rest of them all came up to get and give hugs to their granddad too. "Pop Pop, you're in the wrong house. What are you doing here?" Leni asked him.

He smiled and laughed at his granddaughter's remark. "Oh no Leni I'm right where I'm supposed to be." he replied as he put Lynn back down. "Your parents called me last night not long after you went to bed and asked me to come over and wait here while your Father drove your Mother to the hospital."

"The hospital?! Is Mom okay?" Leni panicked as she clasped her hands over her mouth and sounded worried.

Both Luna and Luan were able to put two and two together much faster than their older sister and instantly lit up. "Wait! Does that mean?!" the two of them asked in unison sounding really excited.

"That's right Girls, your Mother had the Baby last night." he answered getting Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn to cheer. "Once we're done with breakfast I'll drive you all down to the hospital so you can all meet your new Baby Brother."

Lori only crossed her arms and looked off to the side while her sisters cheered and danced with excitement now that the day had finally arrived. For the last nine months they all waited eagerly to meet the newest addition to their family. Well, all of them except for Lori. She had mixed feelings about the new baby. While Lori deeply loved all her sisters very much she really didn't like sudden changes and a new baby always brought big change to the house. And she never liked having to make such big adjustments all over again whenever her parents brought home another sibling. It always took her weeks to get used to it. However a thought had just occurred to Lori and soon after, Leni through Lynn noticed it too. Something Pop Pop just said.

"Baby Brother?" they all asked in unison.

"But Pop Pop, Mommy said the Baby was going to be another girl." Luan said tilting her head slightly in confusion.

Albert chuckled at that. "Yeah your Mother thought she was having a girl too. So did your Father. So you can imagine both their surprise and delight when he was born and they had a beautiful baby Boy instead." he told her. "Now, let's have some hotcakes and then we'll go and meet the little guy."

Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn all cheered while Lori grabbed her plate and took her seat at the table.

[On The Road]

After all the girls ate their breakfast Albert loaded them all up in his car and they were all off to the hospital to see their parents and their new baby brother. Lori and Luna sat in the back to the left while Leni and Luan sat to the right and Lynn sat in the middle in her baby seat.

"I can't wait to see him." said Luna who looked over to her sisters smiling and seeing that they were just as excited as she was. "I wanna hold him and watch him sleep and sing lullabies for him."

"Help feed him and wash him and rock him in my arms." replied Luan.

"What do you think Lori?" Leni asked as they all turned to their oldest sister.

"I don't know." she answered shrugging her shoulders while still looking out the window. "I guess I'll know once I see him."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them all after that. "How can you not be excited about this Lori?" Luna asked her. "We have a new sibling. And he's our first Brother."

"Hey guys?" Leni asked getting her sisters' attention. "What's a Brother?"

They all just looked at the second oldest not sure if she's serious. "You know what a Sister is right?" Lori asked her.

"Yeah!" she answered smiling.

"A Brother is like that only he's a boy and not a girl." Lori told her, trying to lay it out for her as simply as possible.

"Oh okay, now I get it." she replied happily as her sisters face palmed.

Suddenly, one by one each of them cringed and grimaced as a foul smelling odor reached them. "Ahhhh!" Lori squealed as she covered her nose.

"What is that smell?! Did we run over a skunk?!" Luna asked pinching her nostrils closed.

That was when a thought dawned on the four girls. Each of them turned to look at their youngest sibling and noticed that Lynn had an expression. An all too familiar expression they've seen more times than they cared to count. The look she had on her face was one of both satisfaction and relief.

"LYNN!" the four girls shouted together spooking the two year old in her seat.

"Pop Pop! Lynn dirtied her diaper!" Luan complained while still holding her nose.

"And now she's stinking up the car!" Lori added.

Albert took a quick glance through his mirror on his windshield when he heard the girls complaining. "Come on now Girls, no need to be mean about it. I'm sure it's not that bad." he told them. Suddenly his eyes began to water as the foul smell finally reached his nose. "HOLY!" he shouted as he waved his hand quickly in front of his face. "I stand corrected! That could put Saddam Hussein's Mustard Gas to shame! Lynn, how can you turn blueberry hotcakes into something so rotten?!" he asked looking at her.

Lynn played with her fingers for a second before pointing at Luna. "Oh no, you're not blaming this on me Lynn." she replied while still holding her nose.

She then folded her arms and pouted in response once she realized she had been defeated. Albert would pull into the next rest stop and once he parked the car the four girls dashed out with blinding speed gasping for fresh air now that they were no longer trapped in the back seat with Lynn in a full diaper. They all kept their distance while their grandfather got out the diaper bag and got to work changing her.

"Well I can already tell that we're off to a great start today." said Lori sarcastically. "And to think, until Lynn is finally done with wearing diapers we'll have twice as many now that we have two babies in the family."

"Oh come on Lori, can't you be a little happy for the new Baby?" Luan asked her.

"Yeah, why aren't you happy? We have a brand new member of the Family." said Leni.

"Yeah I know. Mom and Dad are always having a new Baby." she replied. "And every time they do they only wanna pay attention to the Baby. They never have time for us anymore."

There was an uncomfortable silence after Lori's response. None of them had realized that she had such a negative view towards the new baby. When their parents told them that they were going to have another baby they were all so happy about it. They remembered month by month how their mother's belly just got a little bit bigger. Each of them remembered how she'd let them place their hands on her tummy to feel the baby kick or have hiccups and she'd get them even more excited when she'd tell them that it's because the baby was very excited to come out and meet them. But Lori had mixed feelings about the news from the very start. Mostly negative. Thing is she loved all her sisters very much but she was always a very jealous child.

She always felt jealously with each of her sisters when they were born. And she felt the same exact way about the new baby too. Lori was startled when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned to see Pop Pop holding Lynn in his arms while looking at her with a gentle smile.

"Is that really how you feel Lori?" he asked her with concern but still smiling.

The young blonde lowered her head in shame, feeling guilty for what she just said. "I'm sorry Pop Pop I just..." she started but couldn't think of what else to say.

"It's okay Lori, there's nothing to feel sorry for." he replied getting down on one knee to her eye level. "I understand. You don't really like big changes do you?" he asked to which she shook her head. "Look, I know that sometimes it can be hard to make adjustments to big changes like this and I can understand from how you see it, it's not fair. But please don't feel bad or angry about your new Baby Brother. And please cut your folks some slack. I know you may feel differently, but your Parents would never pick favorites and they don't want you to feel like they're ignoring you. It's just babies, especially newborn babies need lots and lots of attention. You know that don't you?"

Lori nodded her head at that. She actually remembered her dad telling her that a few times before when Luna, Luan and Lynn were finally born. How they all cried nonstop whether they were hungry, needed a diaper change or just wanted to cry for it's own sake.

"But remember this Lori." he continued. "Your Folks love you very much. You and all your Sisters." he said getting them all to smile. "They'll never love any of you any differently from your new Brother and they tell me all the time how proud they are of their Girls. And I'll tell you what, sooner or later they're going to need their Girls' help with the Baby and they'll both come to you because they know that they can count on you."

Lori and her sisters smiled before they all moved in to give him a group hug. Albert gave them all loads of kisses and each of them giggled because his mustache tickled them as he went back and forth from cheek to cheek.

"Now who wants to meet the new Baby?" he asked smiling and placing his hands on his hips.

"Me!" they all cheered including Lori.

"Well let's get back in the car and be on our way." he replied as they all followed him back.

[The Royal Woods General Hospital]

Once Pop Pop brought the girls to the hospital and he talked with the right people at the desk, he and his granddaughters stayed in the waiting room until the girls' father finally came to see them. They were probably there for ten minutes before their father, Lynn Loud Sr. showed up and he looked thrilled to see all his kids finally here.

"Girls!" he called out as he readied himself for what came next.

All his daughters came rushing in to smother their father with lots of hugs and kisses. He picked up his youngest daughter and held her in his arms as he stood back up while the other girls stood around his legs. Lynn Loud Sr. was a man of average height with short brown hair that by now was starting to thin a little on the top. He wore a green sweater over a yellow plaid dress shirt with brown pants and shoes.

He smiled and shook hands with his father in law. "I really appreciate you coming to the house and looking after the Girls for us on such short notice Dad." he told him.

"Of course." he replied with his trademark smile. "You know I love coming on by to visit my favorite Girls."

"You won't be able to say that anymore. You have a Grandson now too." he told him.

"Daddy Daddy! Can we see him now?" Luan asked jumping up and down excitedly while gripping her father's pant legs.

"Yeah we wanna see the Baby." said Luna.

"Of course. Your Mother has missed you all and she's really excited to introduce you all to your new Brother." he said as he and his father in law lead the girls to where their mother was resting in her room at the maternity ward.

One trip up an elevator and several doors later and they finally arrived at the room where Rita was staying. The girls entered to see their mother resting in her hospital bed but she turned and smiled when she saw her daughters. Rita Loud was the girls' mother, Lynn Sr.'s wife and Albert's daughter. She had shoulder length blonde hair and while she normally wore a pink button up long sleeved shirt and purple pants, this time she wore only a white hospital gown. She also wasn't wearing her makeup, her hair was disheveled and she looked exhausted. But she was still very happy to have her family with her.

"Hi Girls." she smiled as all five of them entered the room and ran up to see her.

"Mom!" they all cheered happily together while Luan and Lynn Jr. climbed up into bed with her.

"Are you okay Mommy?" Luan asked her while Lynn cuddled up into her mother's arms.

"I'm alright Honey, I'm just very tired." she answered.

"Where's the Baby?" Leni asked her.

"The Nurse is on her way with him right now." she answered. "Are you all excited to meet your new Baby Brother?"

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

"Shhhh." their father responded trying to get them to settle down. "We need to be very quiet Girls. Loud noises could wake and upset him and there are other people next door."

"Sorry." they all whispered slightly embarrassed.

There was a soft knock at the door before it opened. Everyone saw a nurse enter pulling behind her the little bed their brother was in. "Hi everybody." she greeted happily and waved. "Look who's here."

Within a little see through case that had "L. Loud" written on the side was a tiny bed and laying in it was a bundle of blue blankets with a sleeping newborn who had a small tuft a white hair on the top of his head and a pacifier in his mouth. The five of them watched in amazement as their father gently lifted him up and then laid him in his mother's waiting arms.

"Girls, this is your New Baby Brother. Lincoln Loud." she said with happiness and love in her eyes.

All their eyes lit up and they couldn't even think of what to say in the moment. They couldn't peel their eyes away from the little baby in their mother's arms. "Rita Sweetheart he's beautiful you should be very proud." said Albert placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Thanks Dad." she replied smiling. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Oh let the Girls have a turn holding him first I can wait." he answered. "Besides, I wanna snap some pictures of the Girls with the little guy."

"Okay Girls, lets all take a seat in the chair over there and you can all take turns holding your Brother." said Lynn Sr.

"Can I go first?" Luan asked raising her hand.

"No I wanna go first." Luna protested.

"I think we'll start from oldest to youngest." said Rita which earned her some disappointed awwws from her younger daughters.

"Don't worry Girls, everyone will have a turn I promise." said their father. Lori took the seat in the chair while her father took the baby from his mother and brought him over to her. "Lincoln, this is your big Sister Lori." he said as he gently placed the baby in his oldest daughter's arms.

Lori sat there in that chair and just took in the sight of the baby boy that slept peacefully in her arms. Memorizing every detail and feature of his face from his snow white hair to his teeny tiny nose. The soft breathing and little grunts he made now and then was breathtaking for her. The very moment Lori held him in her arms and got to see him up close she instantly fell in love with him. If there were any doubts, hidden away anywhere in her subconscious they were gone just like that. Lori knew now in her heart of hearts she was going to love him forever and ever.

"Hi Lincoln." she said softly as he stirred a little bit in her arms.

"Alright Lori, look up here and smile a moment." said Pop Pop as he prepared to snap a few pics. She didn't really want to look away but she listened and smiled her best while her grandfather took several pictures with his cellphone.

"Alright it's Leni's turn." said Lynn Sr. Lori didn't want to give him up but she knew her sisters were eagerly awaiting their turns so it was only fair. So she let her father take him and got up for Leni who took her seat. "Lincoln, say hello to your big Sister Leni." he said as he gently handed the baby to his second eldest.

Leni's eyes lit up like Christmas tress lights as she held her new baby brother in her arms for the first time. "Hi Linky." she smiled as she leaned in and gently kissed him on the forehead.

Once Pop Pop took a few pictures of her and her turn was up Lynn took his son so Leni could get up and give Luna a turn. The young brunette could barely contain her excitement as her father gently lowered her new brother into her awaiting arms.

"And this Lincoln is your big Sister Luna." said Lynn as the four year old took hold of the small bundle of joy.

"He's so beautiful." she said in a soft whisper as she watched him sleep.

"My turn my turn my turn." said Luan who bounced up and down excitedly as she gripped her father's pant leg.

"Let Pop Pop take a few pictures first Luan. Don't worry you're next I promise." he said gently patting her head.

Once Luna's turn was up her father took Lincoln again and she got up so Luan could take her seat. Just like all her sisters her eyes lit up and she loved him instantly as she held him in her arms for the first time.

"Hi Lincoln, I'm Luan and I'm your big Sister." she said as she gently rocked him.

"Be careful Honey." Rita said to her second youngest daughter.

"Alright Luan, look up here into the camera and show me those pearly whites." said Pop Pop ready to take several more pictures.

And once he was done it was finally Lynn's turn who had been waiting patiently the whole time. She eagerly climbed up into the chair and was so excited to meet her new baby brother.

"Alright Lynn, be very careful and make sure to support his head." said her father as he gently placed the baby into the arms of the two year old.

Lynn smiled brightly at the baby who slept in her arms and it brought such joy to her parents' hearts to see it. There were no words that could describe the joy they felt at watching each of their daughters hold their new son and the love they saw in their eyes each time.

"Hi Linky." she said a little too loud causing the baby to stir a little and almost wake up.

"Shhh, he's sleeping don't wanna wake him up just yet." said her father.

Pop Pop took a few more pictures of Lynn holding Lincoln and then turned to the girls. "Alright I would love to hold the little guy but I wanna take a few more good ones. Girls, stand with your Sister so I can get one of all of you." he told them.

Lori and Leni stood to the right of Lynn while Luna and Luan to her left. All five of them kept their eye on the baby until Pop Pop was ready to take a few more pictures. Once that was done he had one last idea. He had Rita take her new son in her arms again with his son in law standing next to her and then with all the girls up on the bed with their mother and new baby brother. Everyone smiled as Albert took several really good pictures of all of them together and it was moments like this that made him one of the happiest men of all time.

[Author's Notes] Wow. Having to redo this chapter to correct the mistakes I made in the past was a pain but am I glad to finally be done with it. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it and if you guys wanna read more The Loud House stories please send me ideas either in a Review or in a PM and if I like the idea and go along with it I'll give you a shout out at the end of the chapter.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	2. Baby's Big Sisters

[The Loud House]

"We're home Girls, I'll see you all again tonight after work so be good." said Lynn Sr. as he closed the door to Vanzilla.

"Bye Dad!" the girls all said together as they watched their father drive off back to work.

It was the afternoon now and the girls' father had picked his daughters up from their daycare, preschool and kindergarten classes during his lunch break before dropping them back off at the house and heading back to work. From then on out their mother would watch the girls and manage the house until Lynn came home after work. Now that the girls were out of school for the rest of the day, they could just stay home and play. But today was a very special one for sure. On the one hand, it was Friday so that meant after today they would have two whole days off before they had to go back to school again Monday morning. But that's not all either. Their mother came back this morning and she brought Lincoln home with her as well.

And all five of them were really excited to see their baby brother again. "First one in gets to be the first to hold Lincoln!" Luna shouted to her sisters.

This triggered all five of them to rush to the house as fast as they could because each wanted to be the first to hold the baby. There was some pushing and shoving but Lori who was slightly taller than the others was able to outrun them and make it to the door first before turning the knob and bursting in.

"Mom can I hold the Baby?!" she called out before her sisters crashed into her from behind causing all of them to pile up on the floor when they fell.

"No way I wanna be the first to hold Lincoln! You got to be the first last time!" Luan protested and trying to get up in Lori's face.

"I was the first one to the door!" Lori snapped back.

"Guys! Shhhhh." Leni said bringing a finger to her lips and pointing.

The girls stopped fighting before things got too out of hand to see that there mother was fast asleep on the living room couch. They remembered how tired she was this morning. Their dad too. He explained that the baby kept them up all night long either because he was hungry or he needed changing. Lori thought back to when her parents explained how babies need to wake up and be fed in the middle of the night for at least six months. Her sisters were all like that and once they grew out of it that's when they would be moved into one of their rooms. Like when Luna was moved into her and Leni's room when she turned six months. Or when Lynn was moved into Luna and Luan's. And she knew that one day Lincoln would be moved to one of their rooms too.

"Well, I guess we should wait till Mommy wakes up and ask if we can see Lincoln." said Luan.

"What? No." replied Luna. "He should be in his crib in Mom and Dad's room. Let's go see him."

"Yeah let's go." said Lori.

"But guys, what if we wake him up?" Leni asked.

"We'll be very quiet." she answered. "Come on, don't you wanna see him?"

The five of them crept quietly past their sleeping mother to their parents' bedroom before gently opening the door so that it wouldn't creak. Upon entering the five of them saw the baby's crib next to their parents' queen size mattress on Rita's side. They did their best to stay as quiet as possible, to the point where you could've heard a pin drop. Once they tiptoed over Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan stood up as high as they could peeking over the side while Lynn struggled to reach it given she was the smallest of her sisters. While she hopped up and down in place trying to see, her older sisters marveled at the small child wrapped in a bundle of blankets and sleeping peacefully with a pacifier in his mouth. They never got over how cute they thought he was.

"He's so cute." Leni said in a soft whisper and with sparkling eyes.

"I wanna hold him again." said Luna while leaning on the edges by her arms and watching him sleep.

"So do I." replied Luan.

"Well we have to wait till Mom wakes up first." said Lori looking at her sisters. "And once she does, remember that I get the first turn."

This caused immediate tension with the others. "No way Lori. You got to be the first one to hold him last time." Luna argued.

"You were the one who said first one to the house got to be the first one to hold him." she snapped back.

"I think we should let Mommy decide." Luan suggested.

While the girls quietly argued, Lynn was still struggling to see Lincoln in his crib. She wasn't tall enough and since her sisters were arguing none of them were helping her which was frustrating. So she walked over, grabbed an empty laundry basket which she turned upside down and climbed up to finally get a look into the bed where her now baby brother was sleeping. Of course, being an energetic two year old she didn't understand before that she was supposed to be quiet.

"HI LINKY!" she shouted with a big smile.

"LYNN!" her sisters hissed.

The baby stirred a little in his blankets which caused the girls to panic. "Please don't wake up, please just stay asleep." Lori pleaded. Lincoln opened his sleepy little eyes to see five faces staring down at him. "Please don't cry, please just go back to sleep." she squeaked. Lincoln then proceeded to spit out his pacifier and then let out a loud cry. Now they knew they were gonna get in trouble. "Guys quick! We gotta get out of here before Mom-" she said before the bedroom door swung open. "Dang it." she said defeated.

Rita let out a tired and frustrated sigh and entered the room. "Girls I just laid him down to sleep." she said sounding really tired.

"We're sorry." they all said looking down in shame.

Lynn watched as her mother came over and picked up the crying infant from his crib. She did raise her arms up, signalling that she too wanted her mother to hold her but Rita just walked past her. Not giving up, the two year old ran over to the door and lifted her arms again, even bouncing a little on her feet.

"Mommy." she pleaded, really wanting to be held now.

"I'm sorry Honey but I gotta get your Brother to stop crying first. Give me a little bit and then I'll hold you too." she promised.

However Lynn looked down defeated with a sad look in her eyes and her lips trembling. Her sisters noticed this too and that gave them an idea. So Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan walked out and entered the living room where they saw Rita sitting on the couch cradling a crying baby Lincoln.

"Mommy?" Luan asked getting her mother's attention.

"Yes Sweetie." she replied gently rocking Lincoln in her arms.

"Can we help you with Lincoln?" Leni asked her.

"We feel really bad for waking the Baby." said Luna.

"So we wanna make it up to you by getting him to go back to sleep for you." Lori told her.

Rita wasn't expecting that. "You want to try and get him to go back to sleep for me?" she asked.

"Yeah." Lori replied. "We were hoping to take turns holding and playing with him anyway when we got home from school and you want to take a break so why not let us help?" she offered.

Rita smiled at that. "Girls that's very sweet of you but I'm not sure." she told them.

"Please Mommy?' Luan asked. "You already let us take care of Lynn sometimes."

"True but Lynn isn't as young as Lincoln is." she replied. "Newborns aren't the same as toddlers."

"Well it's all of us and one Baby. I'm sure we can take care of him and if we need help we'll come to you." Lori told her.

Rita thought on that for a moment and truth be told she was hoping to get some more rest and her daughters, or at least Lori has proven to be very mature and capable than most other children. After thinking about it she smiled.

"Alright Girls, let me get him to calm down and stop crying first." she said getting them all to squeal with excitement. "I'll give you some simple instructions and if you need anything at all come ask me."

So after Lincoln was calm and quiet Rita showed the girls how to properly look after him. She explained that newborns prefer to be bundled up in their blankets because it made them feel safe and warm so they all remembered to keep him in his blanket as much as possible. She told them that she recently nursed him so he wouldn't have to eat again for at least a few more hours but when it was time she showed how much water to put in his bottle, how long to heat it in the microwave, how much formula to add and how to properly check the temperature before they should bottle feed him. She also showed them where she kept the diaper bag with all his clean diapers, baby wipes and baby powder for when he needs changing.

"Remember, if you need help with anything at all just come and get me, I'll be laying down a bit." she told them.

"Yes Mom." said Lori as she received her baby brother in her arms.

"Remember to support his head and hold him close." she added before turning her attention to Lynn. The two year old was lifting her arms up, the unequivocal signal that she wanted her mother to pick her up. "Yes Sweetie, it's your turn now you've waited patiently." she said before picking up her youngest daughter and heading to the couch. She'd lay down with Lynn and it didn't take long at all for her to drift back off to sleep. Lynn also fell asleep quickly, sucking her thumb as she always did when she went to bed.

While their mother and sister slept, Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan sat in a circle on the living room floor with their brother in the oldest's arms. The three of them smiled and marveled at the baby boy who looked back up at them with wide eyes. Lincoln squirmed a little bit in his big sister's arms, his teeny tiny hands opening and closing and he looked in all directions taking in the world around him. Every now and then he'd look up at one of his sisters who smiled brightly as his eyes opened just a little wider as he met their gaze.

"Hi Linky." said Luna softly smiling down at him while her sisters kept taking turns gently kissing the top of his head.

"He has such pretty eyes." Leni commented while Lori gently rocked him in her arms.

"Can I have a turn with him now?" Luan asked her.

"Hey no way, I already called next." Luna shot back.

"Come on Luna, you always get to go next." the three year old whined.

"I was born before you so I should hold him next." she replied crossing her arms.

"But that's not fair." Luan complained.

"Wait, if we're going in birth order then doesn't that mean I should go after Lori?" Leni asked poking her chin with a finger while thinking really hard.

Her sisters looked over at her genuinely surprised that she realized that. "Actually yeah Leni, you do get to go next by that logic." Lori told her, surprised that she actually came to that realization on her own.

"Hey guys, what's with Linky?" Luan asked tilting her head a little bit.

The four of them looked to see Lincoln who was closing his eyes tightly and grunting. He was also turning a light shade of pink too. "Guys, what does it mean when babies do that?" Luna asked her sisters.

Suddenly there came a loud rattling noise from his diaper which sent ripples through Lori's arms. The baby let out a satisfied sigh after relieving himself. "I believe it means he needs a diaper change." Lori replied.

There was a brief silence between the four girls before one of them finally spoke up. "So, who's gonna change him?" Luna asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! I'll do it!" said Leni raising her hand with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Knock yourself out." replied Lori handing her the baby.

Leni eagerly accepted and walked over to the changing table in mom and dad's room. "Alright Linky, let's get you nice and clean." she said to her baby brother as she gently laid him down. After opening the blanket and taking off his little blue jeans, she opened up the bottom of his orange onesie then undid his diaper. But her eyes went wide when she opened it up. "Oh my gosh! Lori!" she cried out to her big sister.

The three others ran in as quickly as they could, afraid that something was wrong. "What is it Leni?! Is he okay?" Lori asked freaking out.

"What's that?!" she asked pointing towards her brother.

"What's what?" Luna asked as the three of them gathered around the baby.

"That!" she said pointing again.

Lori Luna and Luan looked at their ditsy sister with 'Really?' written all over their faces. "Leni." Lori said with a deadpanned look.

"Yeah?" she asked back.

"Lincoln's a boy." she told her.

"Yes he is." she replied.

"They all have those." she explained not believing that she actually had to explain this to Leni.

"Oh." she said while Lori got to work cleaning Lincoln for her. "Wait! Does that mean..." she began.

"Yes Leni, Dad's a boy so he has one too." she said, answering before she could even finish asking. Leni raised her finger and opened her mouth to speak again but Lori cut her off. "Yes, Pop Pop has one too." she added which shut her up. Luna and Luan face palmed at Leni's lack of understanding the differences between boys and girls.

"Okay but what's it for?" she then asked. This time before Lori could answer, a yellow stream of pee shot up and hit her in the face which made her grimace in disgust. "Oh, that's what it's for." Leni said smiling.

Both Luna and Luan were giggling while Lincoln's stream finally died and Lori stood there with a deadpanned look on her face after getting peed on. "I guess that's why Daddy calls Linky his little squirt." Luan joked.

Luna and Leni both laughed at that while Lori finished cleaning Lincoln up and putting a new diaper on him before closing up his onesie and putting his little blue pants back on. She then wrapped him up in his blanket and picked him back up.

"There, all clean." she said smiling. Suddenly there was another familiar noise. Only this time it came from Lori and her sisters noticed while staring at her. Now when it came to that nasty little habit, Lori was always careful to make sure that nobody else was around. But if she ever did slip up in front of her parents or her sisters, she was quick to blame the dirty deed on someone or something else. And this time she decided to blame her fart on Lincoln. "It was the Baby." she said looking back and forth between Leni, Luna and Luan. The younger girls weren't buying it and took a step back away from her and she scowled at that. "It was the Baby!" she protested with her cheeks turning bright pink from shame.

The group then left their parents room and returned to the living room before sitting in a circle on the floor again. For the next hour and a half the girls took turns passing him back and forth. Every fifteen minutes someone else would get a turn holding him while they all huddled around him, smiling as he looked in all directions at his big sisters and from time to time would grip their fingers in his teeny tiny hands. Neither of them ever got tired of holding him and whenever it was time to pass him to the sister next in line the one who had to give him up was really disappointed, feeling that her turn wasn't long enough. The thing about Lincoln was that before all the previous babies were girls. They never had a brother before little Lincoln was born.

It was currently Luna's turn when Lincoln began crying again. "Uh oh, what do we do now?" Luna asked her sisters looking up at them.

"Should we get Mom?" Leni suggested.

"Wait." Lori said looking at the clock. "It's three now, that means he should be ready to eat again. We should make him a bottle. Leni, Luna, you two wait here. Luan, come with me to the kitchen and we'll make Linky a bottle." she told them.

Leni and Luna did their best to try and comfort the crying baby while Lori and Luan followed the instructions their mother gave them and made a bottle for Lincoln. They filled the clear bottle with the right amount of water she showed them, a little over three quarters full, put it in the microwave on high for a minute and a half and once it was done two scoops of baby formula before putting the top on and shaking it thoroughly to make sure that the powered formula mixed with the water just right. Once that was done Lori and Luan entered the living room again to see Leni and Luna still struggling to calm down Lincoln who was still crying for something to eat. The oldest sister tested the temperature and once she saw it was just right she gave it to Luna.

Luna gently tapped the rubber end to her brother's lips and once he felt it he immediately stopped crying and allowed her to slip it into his mouth so he could begin suckling. The girls all let out a relieved sigh with smiles seeing that he was quiet again now that he was eating.

"Good call Lori." said Luna who smiled down at her baby brother while he drank from the bottle.

The four of them sat comfortably around while Luna bottle fed her baby brother and they all once again marveled at the adorable sight of him sucking from the bottle while also looking up at his big sisters. Watching him eat and hearing the cute noises he made when he fed was a real treat for the four Loud sisters. And little Lincoln wasted no time at all emptying that bottle either. They couldn't believe how quickly he emptied the bottle of formula and once it was done Luna gently lifted the bottle from his mouth and gave it back to Lori who ran it over to the sink then back to her brother and sisters.

"There, that solves that. If he needs to eat again Mom should be able to handle it when she's done with her nap." said Lori.

"So who's turn is it to hold him now?" asked Leni looking back and fourth between everyone.

"Luna had her turn so now it's mine." said Luan who raised her hand while bouncing up and down on the floor.

"But I'm not done yet." Luna protested.

Suddenly Lincoln started crying again which got their attention. "Oh what is it now?" Lori complained.

"But we just fed him and changed him." said Luna gently rocking him.

"Wait, I think I got it." said Leni with a smile. "Give him here." Luna gently handed the crying infant to her older sister who held him against her so that his head rested over her shoulder. She then started patting his back while shushing him. "It's okay Linky, let it out."

The other sisters watched as Lincoln kept crying for only a few moments before he hiccuped and then let out a burp. Then he sighed and cooed before calming down. Smiles spread across all their faces again when they saw that he had stopped crying.

"Leni that was brilliant, great job." said Lori genuinely impressed with her sister and roommate.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Luna asked her.

"I remember watching Mom do the same for Luan and Lynn a few times and I thought it might work on Linky too." she answered looking proud of herself. Suddenly Lincoln hiccuped again followed by a loud 'Bleh!' which caused Lori, Luna and Luan to grimace in disgust and Leni's eyes to widen like dinner plates when she felt her brother's barf running down her back. Her lips then trembled like she was about to cry. "This was my favorite dress."

Lori let out a tired sigh and stood up. "Come on Leni, I'll help you pick out a new dress." she offered before taking Lincoln and giving him to Luan. "Guys, you watch him while I help Leni out."

Luna watched as their two older sisters ran upstairs while Luan cradled her baby brother in her arms. Lincoln was calm at first but he quickly started getting fussy again. While he wasn't crying just yet Luan and Luna did try to calm him down.

"It's okay Linky, there's no need to cry." said Luan who gently rocked him in her arms.

"Why's he about to cry now?" Luna asked her.

"I don't know. We already fed him so he can't still be hungry." said Luan who did her best to shush him while his lips trembled.

"Does he need another diaper change?" she asked.

Luan felt his bottom for a second. "No he feels clean and dry. What do we do?" she asked starting to panic.

"Maybe he's just ready to go to sleep now." she suggested.

"But how?' her little sister asked.

As if a light bulb flashed on in her head, Luna smiled. "Wait here, I've got an idea." she told her before getting up and running upstairs real quick.

By now Lincoln was crying again and Luan was trying to calm him down. "It's okay Linky, I'm right here. Your Big Sister is right here for you." she said gently cradling him in her arms.

That was when Lori and Leni came back downstairs. Leni was wearing another one of her favorite dresses and looked like she was all happy, sunshine and rainbows again. "Where's Luna?" Lori asked.

"She says she has an idea to help Linky calm down." she answered.

That was when the four year old came back down carrying her keyboard in her arms before plugging it into an outlet and setting up the little stand it came with and turned it on. "Luna?" Leni asked.

"I've been waiting to try this." she smiled when she turned the volume half way so that it wasn't too loud.

"Luna this isn't the time." Lori told her.

However she wasn't listening and immediately started playing one of her new favorite themes. As soon as she started playing Lincoln stopped crying and turned his little head to where he thought the music was coming from.

"It's working!" Luan said getting excited with her and Leni smiling brightly.

Luna was playing the Shire Theme from the Fellowship of the Ring. It was one of her favorites ever since their parents let them watch that movie with them. While there were plenty of scenes that they all thought were scary, they did like the main characters. Luna loved the music the most and when she heard the Shire Theme for the first time she had to learn how to play it on her keyboard. The four year old brunette was a musical prodigy when it came to learning how to play her favorite songs. It took her hours and hours to find the right notes and having to listen to the same thing over and over but eventually she got it down. And her keyboard allowed her to change the sound to whatever instrument she wanted.

Like the flute for instance. While she played, she also sang the lyrics from the ending credits too. _"When the cold of winter comes, Starless night will cover day, In the veiling of the sun, We will walk in bitter rain... But in dreams, I can hear your name, And in dreams, We will meet again."_

As she sang, Lori, Leni and Luan noticed how Lincoln kept yawning and how his sleepy little eyelids kept getting heavier. "He's falling asleep. Quick, Leni get his pacifier." she told her younger sister who gently put it into his waiting lips which he accepted and started sucking while falling asleep.

Meanwhile Luna was finishing up. _"When the seas and mountains fall, And we come, to end of days, In the dark I hear a call, Calling me there, I will go there, And back again." _she finished.

All four girls saw that Lincoln's eyes were firmly shut and they all whispered a cheer for themselves for finally lulling their baby brother to sleep. Lori took him from Luan and sat back down on the floor between Leni and Luna. Seeing as he was now asleep, one by one they each leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"We did it. It's finally over." she said sounding a little tired.

"That was really hard." said Luan who laid down on the floor.

"Tell me about it." said Luna who leaned back with her hands holding her up.

"But still, that was like totes fun right guys?" Leni asked smiling.

It was then the girls' mother had finally woken up from her nap and saw them sitting around with her oldest holding a sleeping baby Lincoln. "Wow Girls, I'm really impressed. You actually got him to go back to sleep. Good job." she praised them as she knelt down and gently took her newborn son back. "I hope he didn't give you all too much trouble."

"You weren't kidding Mom, babies are hard work." Lori groaned.

"Yeah, if he wasn't crying because he dirtied his diaper it's because he was hungry." said Luna.

"We had no idea that taking care of Lincoln was so hard." said Leni.

"It's true, he can be a bit of a handful." Rita said as she smiled at the bundle in her arms. "But I can't tell you how proud I am of all of you. You stuck with it, followed all of my instructions and you took great care of your Baby Brother. I'm glad that I can count on all of you." she smiled. The girls all lit up after receiving such high praise from their mother. "Tell you what, how about I lay him down and make us all some lunch."

Not wanting to wake him up, they all whispered a cheer again and got up to go to the kitchen while Rita gently laid Lincoln back down in his crib in hers and Lynn Sr.'s bedroom. Once she saw that he wouldn't wake up she gently kissed him on the brow and exited the room to make something for her daughters. Little did she know that while she was attending to her four oldest daughters, Lynn Jr. was wanting to sneak another peek at her new baby brother. Like last time, she found something to stand on, climbed up over the side and without thinking about the consequences...

"HI LINKY!" she shouted.

Rita, Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan could hear her all the way from the kitchen and sure enough, they immediately heard the baby crying again. The girls all face palmed while Rita let out a tired sigh.

"This is going to be a long day." she groaned as she left to once again get her son and try to get him to get to go back to sleep.

"LYNN!" the four sisters shouted angrily.

[Author's Notes] So I know it may seem weird that I chose a LOTR theme for this but I was a teenager when the Fellowship of the Ring came out in 2007 and I have younger siblings who literally listened to the Shire theme all the time as a lullaby. I'm not even close to kidding on that one. So I figured I'd use it in this story because why not? It's one of my favorites even now and it really is so lovely and relaxing.

Next chapter will be a six month time skip so expect a slightly older baby Lincoln.

Anyway, I hope that you all really enjoyed this chapter and if you have any ideas for future The Loud House stories you wanna share leave them in either a Review or a PM and if I like it I'll give it a go.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


End file.
